oscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
65th Academy Awards
The 65th Academy Awards ceremony, which honored the best achievements in film in 1992, was held on March 29, 1993 at Los Angeles' Dorothy Chandler Pavilion. Actor Billy Crystal hosted the show for the fourth consecutive year. In related events, during a ceremony held at the Century Plaza Hotel in Los Angeles on March 6, the Academy Awards for Technical Achievement were presented by host Sharon Stone. Unforgiven won four Oscars including Best Picture, Best Director for Clint Eastwood, and Best Supporting Actor for Gene Hackman. Best Director winner Clint Eastwood became the seventh person nominated for lead acting and directing for the same film. Best Actor winner Al Pacino was the sixth performer to receive nominations in the lead and supporting categories in the same year. He also became the first person to win in the lead acting category after achieving the aforementioned feat. By virtue of his second straight win in both music categories, Alan Menken became the third person to win two Oscars in two consecutive years. Nominees and Winners The nominees for the 66th Academy Awards were announced on February 17, 1993. The winners were announced during the awards ceremony on March 29, 1993. Best Picture Best Director Best Actor Best Actress Best Supporting Actor Best Supporting Actress Best Screenplay Written Directly for the Screen Best Screenplay Based on Material Previously Produced or Published Best Foreign Language Film Best Documentary Feature Best Documentary Short Best Live Action Short Best Animated Short Best Original Score Best Original Song Best Cinematography Best Art Direction Costume Design Best Makeup Best Film Editing Sound Best Sound Effects Editing Best Visual Effects Honorary Awards * Federico Fellini in recognition of his place as one of the screen's master storytellers. Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award * Audrey Hepburn award posthumously Gordon E. Sawyer Award * Erich Kaestner SCIENTIFIC AND TECHNICAL AWARD * Chadwell O'Connor of the O'Connor Engineering Laboratories for the concept and engineering of the fluid-damped camera head for motion picture photography. * Loren Carpenter, Rob Cook, Ed Catmull, Tom Porter, Pat Hanrahan, Tony Apodaca and Darwyn Peachey for the development of "RenderMan" software which produces images used in motion pictures from 3D computer descriptions of shape and appearance. * Clause Wiedemann and Robert Orban for the design and Dolby Laboratories for the development of the Dolby Labs 'Container.' * Ken Bates for the design and development of the Bates Decelerator System for accurately and safely arresting the descent of stunt persons in high freefalls. * Al Mayer for the camera design; Iain Neil and George Kraemer for the optical design; Hans Spirawski and Bill Eslick for the opto-mechanical design; and Don Earl for technical support in developing the Panavision System 65 Studio Sync Sound Reflex Camera for 65mm motion picture photography. * [[Doublas Trumbull for the concept; Geoffrey H. Williamson for the movement design; Robert d. Auguste for the electronic design and Edmund M. Guilio for the camera system design of the CP-65 Showscan Camera System for 65mm motion picture photography. * Arnold & Richter, Otto Blascheck and the Engineering Department of Arri, Austria for the design and development of the Arriflex 765 Camera System for 65mm motion picture photography. * Ira Tiffen of the Tiffen Manufacturing Corporation for the production of the Ultra Contrast Filter Series for motion picture photography. * Robert R. Burton of Audio Rents, Incorporated, for the development of the Model S-27 4-Band Splitter/Combiner. * Ianin Neil for the optical design and Kaz Fudano for the mechanical design of the Panavision Slant Focus Lens for motion picture photography. * Tom Brigham for the original concept and pioneering work; and Douglas Smythe and the Computer Graphics Department of Industrial Light & Magic for the development and the first implementation in feature motion pictures of the "MORF" system for digital metamorphosis of high resolution images. AWARD OF COMMENDATION * To The International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees in recognition of the indispensable contributions of its members, who represent the full spectrum of artists, technicians and craftspeople, to the art of motion pictures on the occasion of the one-hundredth anniversary of the Alliance's founding. MEDAL OF COMMENDATION * Petro Vlahos in appreciation for outstanding service and dedication in upholding the high standards of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Category:Oscars by year